Un Romance sin Título
by Tonino
Summary: Un amanecer en Hogwarts se convierte en lo que dos personas estaban deseando, elevar su amor hasta las nubes, literalmente.


**Un Romance Sin Título**

**Capítulo I: "_¡Bonitas Alas!_"**

El amanecer de Hogwarts era tranquilo. El sol se elevaba tímido, rasgando el castillo en miles de colores rojizos y anaranjados. Harry podía verlo bien desde la Torre de Adivinación. Se había levantado muy temprano para fugarse a la torre y poder pensar un poco. Observó su reloj mágico de pulsera, marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para que empezaran las clases.

Siguió admirando la belleza de los terrenos de Hogwarts como si tratase de desentrañar algún secreto escondido en el paisaje, alguna esperanza. No había nada, nada que mereciese la pena contemplar en plena guerra. Quizás todo fuese culpa de la magia. Sacó la varita y la agarró con ambas manos por los extremos, con intención de partirla en dos. La miró fijamente, no sabía si quería destrozarla, era como si tuviese un vínculo especial con ella, como si fuera parte de él. Oyó pasos y la escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Por la puerta del aula entró una chica pelirroja y menuda.

-Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny a la vez que se acercaba a él- Te estaba buscando.

El chico murmuró algo parecido a un "hola" acompañado con un ademán vago de la mano y siguió mirando el amanecer con la misma expresión de tristeza. Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry en la repisa de la ventana, le cogió la mano y se la apretó fuertemente.

-Sé lo que sientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirar al vacío.

-No soportas que la gente espera tanto de ti, no aguantas la idea de que tú eres el que debe salvar a la comunidad mágica y si fallas todo se vendrá abajo.

Harry hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y miró a Ginny a los ojos.

-Eso significa que eres la única que entiende qué me ocurre.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado. Te ayudaré a vencer a los mortífagos y te apoyaré para siempre.- dijo incondicionalmente.

Harry no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Simplemente cogió a Ginny de los brazos y dijo un simple:

-Me alegro.

No pudieron evitarlo, por instinto la chica se acercó a Harry con el corazón palpitando fuertemente y sus narices se tocaron. Ambos vacilaron unos instantes y sus labios se juntaron apasionadamente mientras las manos de ambos recorrían su cuerpo sin siquiera saber qué decir. En ese momento la puerta del aula se volvió a abrir pero ellos no se inmutaron, siguieron besándose. Harry abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada para ver quién era, lo primero que pensó es que era un palo con dos enormes ojos. Se sobresaltó y ambos se separaron azorados.

La profesora Trelawney les miró con los ojos como platos, con varios libros en la mano.

-Me acuerdo que de joven venía con mi novio a esta torre para ver el amanecer. – fue lo único que dijo.

-Yo... esto... profesora... sentimos...

-No- dijo Trelawney repentinamente- No lo sientas. No informaré de esto a Minerva ni tampoco os castigaré. Es más... este encuentro me ha hecho recordar muchas cosas. Siento haberos interrumpido, salid del aula cuando queráis.

Dejó los libros donde los había cogido y se marchó por donde había entrado, Harry y Ginny se miraron estupefactos.

-¿Qué ha significado el beso?- preguntó la chica.

-Que te quiero.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?

-Pensé que si tu y yo llegábamos a algo mi amistad con Ron podría... verse afectada.- contestó Harry con cautela.

Ginny asintió y el chico se relajó, ella sabía perfectamente cómo era su hermano respecto a los posibles novios que se sacara la chica, y el efecto sería mayor considerando que ese chico era su mejor amigo.

-De momento... podemos convertirlo en un secreto.- dijo Ginny de repente.

Harry sonrió con los ojos entornados y rodeó a la chica con un brazo. Después de unos segundos de silencio se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres volar, Ginny?

-¿Con la escoba?- preguntó algo somnolienta.

-No, mucho mejor. Hace poco aprendí un truco en clase de Transformación.

Sin dejar que la chica contestara nada Harry sacó su varita, se apuntó a sí mismo y dijo:

-¡_Angelus Corporeo_!

De la varita de Harry emanó una cortina de humo blanco que envolvió su espalda y poco a poco unas alas, idénticas a las de un ángel, le aparecieron hasta que estuvieron completamente desarrolladas. Ginny miró estupefacta la escena.

-McGonagall nos dijo que si nos veía volando con este hechizo nos castigaría hasta fin de curso, pero... bah, mejor con un poco de riesgo, ¿no?- dijo Harry, y viendo la cara de indecisión que mostró la chica añadió- Si no quieres transformarte tú también, puedes agarrarte a mí y volaremos los dos juntos.

Ginny sonrió y rodeó el costado de Harry con ambos brazos. El chico avanzó hasta la ventana y saltó, cayendo al vacío. Justo cuando iban a chocarse contra el suelo y el grito de Ginny se convirtió en un molesto y agudo ruido Harry agitó sus nuevas alas y ambos salieron despedidos en diagonal hacia arriba, convirtiéndose el grito de Ginny en una exclamación. Juntos volaban por los jardines de Hogwarts, dejando que los tonos rojos de color golpearan su cara.

Mientras, una persona desde la ventana de su habitación, miraba con expresión risueña como ambos surcaban el cielo con alas de ángel.

-Eso es dar buen uso de los hechizos que te enseño en clase, Potter- susurró Minerva McGonagall para sí misma mientras se apoyaba con el brazo en la repisa de su ventana- No sólo no te voy a castigar sino que voy a dar 20 puntos a Gryffindor... ¡bonitas alas!- añadió feliz.

Y ellos siguieron volando horas y horas hasta que empezaron las clases, disfrutando con alas de ángel del cielo de Hogwarts.

**Nota del autor: **¡Por favor, escribidme reviews, muchos reviews :-D! ¡Adoro los reviews! No sé si continuaré esta historia para hacer más capítulos o la dejaré tal como está, decidme vuestra opinión en los reviews, ¿la continúo?


End file.
